bushido_online_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Master Tsujihara's Past
This article is about the ronin class storyline involving NPCs Master Tsujihara, Shousei, Maeda and Mitsue the thief. The incidents are listed here in chronological order. Master Shosei is an official in the Shogun’s army. As he becomes more powerful, the Shogun is restless. Master Shosei decides to quit and opens a dojo in the mountains. He takes on many students, one of which is Master Tsujihara, and makes them vow never to hurt the Shogun. Captain Okamoto and Master Tsujihara are comrades in the Shogun’s army, and good friends. Captain Okamoto marries Hanae. Master Tsujihara approves of the marriage between his good friend and the woman he loves. Commander Kato and Captain Okamoto lead the army to battle against the Demonic Clan. The Demon Lord threatened to kill the whole army if they did not give him a 'seed of light'. Commander Kato refuses to comply, and was killed. Captain Okamoto, in order to save his men, agrees to give the Demon Lord the seed of light. The army was spared. Upon their return to Shinshioka, the Shogun orders the execution of Captain Okamoto for having gone against orders never to negotiate with the Demonic Clan. After her husband's execution, Hanae brings her infant son to Master Tsujihara and asks him to raise the boy, with the help of her maid Maeda, and to never tell him the truth. Hanae later kills herself, buring down the family mansion. Master Tsujihara quits the army and starts Nansei Dojo, where he also takes in other street children and taught them the way of the sword. Maeda takes the maid’s name, and grows up without knowing about his parents. Seiki joins Master Tsujihara’s Dojo, where he learns the ability Sweeping Blade. Maeda somehow finds out about this parent’s past, and with the help of the Demonic Clan, plots against the Shogun to revenge his father. Shousei junior accuses Master Tsujihara for plotting against the Shogun. He starts a fire at Nansei Dojo. Shousei also confronts Seiki and as a result, teaches him the ability Parry. Maeda starts working on the treason by stacking explosives under the palace, planning to blow it up. Master Tsujihara goes missing and Seiki is told by the shogunate officials that he is a suspect in a plot against the Shogun. Seiki, ignoring the quest, finds the swordsman in a cave underneath the Shogun’s palace. Not wanting to involve Seiki at first, Master Tsujihara eventually gives in and tells him that it is actually Maeda’s doing. The Shogunate soldiers find them in the cave. In order to protect Maeda, Master Tsujihara takes the blame for the plot and commits suicide. Seiki becomes a ronin and learns the ability Slide. While visiting Master Tsujihara’s shrine, Seiki meets Mitsue. The thief girl, disguised as a young priest, tricks Seiki to help her get past traps in the ancient underground library within Mani Shrine. She then tries to burn down the place to cover her tracks. Seiki learns the ability Upslash. Out in the Wilderness, Mitsue forces Seiki to help her steal some hidden treasures located in the bell tower. The treasure allegedly belonged to Shousei’s father, and Shousei who has been following the thief confronts Seiki again, accusing him of stealing his father’s treasure. Seiki learns the ability Vertical Spike.